leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eevee, Where Are You Going?
Eevee, Where Are You Going? (Japanese: イーブイどこいくの？ , Where Are You Going?) is a series of six short stories that occurs after the ending of episodes in the of the Pokémon anime. Following the initial Japanese airing of the episode, the segments were uploaded to the official Japanese Pokémon YouTube channel for a limited time. Introduced in SM093, each segment contains a part of a Eevee's journey until it meets and in Alola and is by in SM099. List of segments |Unannounced|October 21, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 1.png}} |Unannounced|October 28, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 2.png}} |Unannounced|November 4, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 3.png}} |Unannounced|November 11, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 4.png}} |Unannounced|November 18, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 5.png}} |Unannounced|November 25, 2018|Eevee Where Are You Going 6.png}} Episode 1 Summary An Eevee with shaggy fur is walking along a dock, happily, until it realizes that is hungry. It spots a nearby food bowl, full of Pokémon food and a 's face on side of the bowl. It eats the food, until the Houndour comes across Eevee and gets angry that it is eating its food. Eevee runs off, with Houndour angrily chasing it to a crowd of people. Eevee chooses to hide behind a man who is walking aboard a nearby ship to escape the Houndour. After getting on the ship, Eevee walks until it comes over to the side of the ship. It uses one of its paws to brush away the bangs that are in front of its eyes, so that it can see more clearly. It looks out at the ocean, with an excited face, before the ship sails to its next destination. Characters Humans * s * Citizens Pokémon * (anime) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (×8) * * (×2) Episode 2 Summary As the ship sails across the ocean, a jumps out of the water before falling back in. This causes a wave to rock the ship, sending several crates overboard, including one containing Eevee. After waking up from a nap, Eevee is scared to find itself lost at sea and falls into the ocean in the midst of its panic. However, it is saved by a , which notices its dilemma and takes it on its back. Characters Humans Pokémon * (anime) * ( ) * * (×3) Episode 3 Summary Eevee and Mantine are happily surfing across the ocean. Noticing a wave, Mantine rides up its side and flips over, sending Eevee down into the water, where it happily enjoys the experience. As Mantine resurfaces underneath Eevee, it eagerly asks for more, so they ride up another wave, and as Mantine leaps into the air, it performs a , causing Eevee to fall into the water again. Unperturbed, it asks for another go, and this time, Mantine performs a Right Roll and a Left Roll, with Eevee managing to stay on top of it the whole time. They both are happy for their success and continue on their journey across the sea. Characters Humans Pokémon * (anime) * ( ) Episode 4 Summary As Mantine performs another Mantine Surf, Eevee spots an island up ahead and points it out to Mantine. They arrive at a beach and Eevee sniffs the air before Mantine calls out to Eevee, announcing its departure. They embrace before Mantine heads back out to sea. A scuttles across the sand and Eevee chases it before Wimpod takes cover inside a hole in a cliff, preventing Eevee from following it. A leaf drops on a disappointed Eevee and it notices a Nanab Berry tree above it. Eevee climbs up a cliff, approaches the tree, and shakes it, causing several Berries to fall. Although one of the Berries falls straight onto Eevee's head, it quickly ignores the resulting lump and begins eating the delicious Berry. Characters Humans Pokémon * (anime) * ( ) * (×4) * Episode 5 Summary As the sun rises to mark the beginning of a new day in Alola, Eevee wakes up in its new home underneath a tree trunk near the shore. After shaking itself awake and eating some for breakfast, Eevee takes a stroll around the beach, where it comes across a . Excited to see this new Pokémon, Eevee eagerly examines it, annoying the Pyukumuku to such a degree that it punches Eevee away with its fist-like appendage. To Eevee's luck, it is saved from a harsh landing by being accidentally caught inside one of Lana's Popplio's balloons, one of which also catches Pyukumuku and drops it back into the sea. The balloon containing Eevee pops as well, dropping it in front of and ' Pokémon. Overjoyed to see so many new friends, Eevee happily s most of them, but when it hits 's hard shell, it simply bounces back and lands in 's arms. As the other Pokémon look at Eevee with mild confusion, it simply smiles happily at its new friends. Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (anime) * * Episode 6 Summary Eevee and Popplio are swimming together in shallow water. With the other Pokémon cheering it from the shore, Eevee speeds up and rapidly swims towards Popplio, impressing the Sea Lion Pokémon with its swimming speed. Next, Eevee plays with some Pokémon on the shore, happily running around, until Eevee accidentally hits one of Tutonator's spikes, triggering and causing a blast that hits the Pokémon in the blast radius. At first, yells at Eevee, but soon, everybody laughs at the situation. Eevee then gathers Berries for everyone to eat. As the sun finally starts setting, Pikachu and the others leave to rejoin their s, leaving Eevee alone on the beach. It returns to its home, feeling down about being left alone again. Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (anime) * Category:Anime segments de:Eievui doko iku no? es:Eevee, ¿a dónde vas? it:Eievui doko iku no? zh:伊布要去哪裡？